Miley Watch
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: This is Lilly Truscott and you're tuned in to "Miley Watch" where we spy on our best friend and try to get her to admit her feelings for a certain donut. MOLIVER NON-VALENTINE'S TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N.**

_I went to the Disney homepage of Hannah Montana today and I finally saw that Moliver is the only practically "canon" ship in the entire show (and if you've been on my profile, you know how much I like canon ships).  
In Lilly's profile it says that she's going to have to keep an eye on Miley with Oliver and that's exactly what she's doing this Valentine's day._

_  
I think this is the second 1st-person fic I've done since I started writing fan-fiction and Lilly is harder to write than I expected. She has one wacky head to get into... that's for sure._

Here's the first part of the "Miley Watch"

I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

**A Happy Non-Valentine's to You!**

* * *

**4.45 pm.**

This is Lilly Truscott. 14th Feb. 2008. On _Miley Watch_.  
Of course there wouldn't need to be a Miley watch if a certain _someone_ would be honest about their feelings.  
That certain someone is the so-called BFF who is rolling her eyes at Oliver's attempt to pick up three girls at almost the same time outside of Rico's. Simple,_ simple_ boys.  
None more simple than the "Okenator" but I'm not going to say that to him when he's on a roll with the "ladies".

**4:49** **pm.**

OK... I said it anyway. But he was asking for it. Who does he think he is thinking that girls get more desperate on Valentine's day? I am perfectly fine that I didn't get any Valentine's this year. Perfectly _fine_.

**4:52 pm**

I'm still watching Miley. I squint one eye to get a better look. Does she seem jealous or is it just the afternoon sun in my eyes?  
Anyway, last night 'Hannah' had a concert for Valentine's day. Of course she was bitter about the whole thing - I mean - Jake Ryan was her first BF and she didn't even get a Valentine's with him. But I'd always been suspicious of her and Oliver. Now I know why. Or at least I think I know. She wishes that note in her locker this morning was from him. She's thinking about it right now. I know who it's really from. I'm staring at him right now, and it's not the three-chick-at-a-time Smokin' Oken by the showers. It's the blowing-every-girl-a-kiss-over-the-counter Rico. If I told her that I'm sure she'd freak though.

**5:06** **pm.**

Miley slapped the journal out of my hands. Some nerve. "She's got nerve". _He-he_. OK, Stupid Hannah joke. But now she's left in boredom to go to talk to Oliver. Perfect chance for Miley Watch to continue. Doesn't she know that grabbing his shirt isn't winning him over? _Ah, sigh._ It appears she's a little ticked off that he's spent the entire afternoon cruisin' for chicks than spending it with us.

**5:20 pm.**

Oliver, Miley and I had a chat over our perfect Valentine's. Oliver's groaning. He says he doesn't want to do chick stuff today. Miley says she'll make it worth his while. I had to cover my mouth to stop an attack of the smirks. Oliver the simpleton. He doesn't even get that Miley's flirting with him. Wait. I don't think Miley gets that Miley's flirting with him! _Am I the only one who can tell what's going on? Am I the only one doomed to see my two best friend's falling for each other and be unable to do anything about it?!! Am I the only one... _OK... I'm done. I got carried away there. Anyway, Miley is asking Oliver if he wants to take a walk with us. Time for me to make a hasty exit and follow them secretly.

**5:45 pm.**

I yawned and pretended I was going to go home and sleep, when Miley didn't buy it I pretended I had a secret Valentine to meet. Yeah, I wish. Why do boys avoid me like the plague on Valentine's day? Is it because of the 'desperate' sign that Amber and Ashley stuck on my back today? Miley got 'dateless', which I much would have preferred to have - but it's not like I could have told them that. Walking up to Amber and Ashley and saying "Hey, can you make me dateless? Because I don't want to be desperate"  
Anyway, I'm getting off track. Miley and Oliver bought it and went off on a nice romantic, V.day beach walk together!  
_Eep!_ I'm following them right now. _Owch._ These branches scrape. I hope they don't get too close to the water. There really isn't any coverage over there.  
_Oh! Shhhh..._ they're talking!  
Time for me to transc... um, write it down.

"It's almost the end of the day and I don't know what to do about this Valentine!" (Oh, that's Miley BTW.)  
O: You got a Valentine?  
M: Yeah, but it could be from anyone...

Ha! From anyone! How much more obvious can you get Miley! That's like slapping him in the face with a wet, cold fish. Speaking of cold fish - I haven't forgotten about that. If Miley doesn't come out with it, I'm going to go into the ocean, come back with a cold, wet, slimy fish and slap her in the face with it.

O: You have no idea who?  
M: If I did I would know what to do with it.

After that Miley mumbled something under her breath that might have been cheap giblets, or sweet niblets, but I'm not close enough to hear it correctly.

O: So it looks like we're both free on the V-day.

Then Oliver felt possessed to turn it into a rhyme. And he doesn't know why he's single on Valentine's day? I'll seriously never know about that boy.

O: So we be instead be getting B-zay

On a lil beach wal-kay

Where we be havin' a lil talk-ay

'Bout how we gots nobod-ay

M: But I'm thinking that is ok-ay

Cause I wanna spend it with you tod-ay.

If I was out in public with them right now I would be covering my face in shame. They're making a song and dance out of it.

Miley has her hand on her hip and Oliver with his hand on his is moving in sync with her. Is he trying to get a job as one of her back-up dancers? Because she promised me the first opening!  
_Owch. Branch._

O: This is fun. (Oh, "O" means "Oliver" just in case you don't get my super secret, secret codes)  
M: Yeah it is.

She rests her head upon his chest and he puts and arm around her, but only hold it for a second because they both turn towards the bushes. _Did I really squeal that loudly?_

O: Hey, Miley?  
M:Yeah Oliver?  
O: How about we make this a non-Valentine's day?  
M: What's a non-Valentine's day?  
O: The opposite of Valentine's day. Just take everything and opposite it.  
M: So instead of saying I love you, say I hate you?  
O: And instead of giving someone chocolates give them... sand!

Oliver picked up sand and threw it at her. _Smooth moves, Smokin' Oken._  
She giggled and threw some back. This sucks. They don't know I'm here. I want to join in. Guess I'll just have to settle for sticking my head in the sand instead.

**6:05 pm.**

Ah! That is not good! That's the last time I have a sand fight with myself.  
Oh, I'm missing _Miley Watch_.

Oliver's gagging with sand in his mouth. Donut. Seriously, how does he get any girls?

M: Oliver! Sorry!  
O: (through splutters) All in the spirit of non-Valentine's day.  
M: Boy, there isn't a romantic bone in your body.  
O: Nope. This is how valentine's should be for the non-romantic.  
M: Fine then. I hate you.

Oliver just swallows and stares at her.

O: Aren't you aware that means the opposite?

"Just say it already!" I shout. _Oh oh._ I shouted. This is not good. _Noooooottt good._

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day Moliver Fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

A/N. Thanks for all the reviews. This is for you Molivites! Woot!

* * *

**A Happy Non-Valentine's Day to You!**

* * *

**As we left off:**

Oliver just swallows and stares at her.

O: Aren't you aware that means the opposite?

"Just say it already!" I shout. _Oh oh._ I shouted. This is not good. _Noooooottt good._

**6:15 pm.**

The next thing I hear is the branches being pulled back and Miley and Oliver both glaring at me as I have nothing else to offer but a weak wave.

M: Lilly?  
Me: I couldn't let you start non-Valentine's day without me. _Heh-heh-he...uh_ (and then I sigh admitting the ridiculousness of that statement.  
M: What'd you mean 'Just say it already'?  
O: Yeah, what'd you mean?

Why must Oliver always back up everything Miley says? Haven't I had a bad enough day trumping through the halls with "desperate" written across my back and then have one of the only guys in school that could think that 'desperate' is a code word for 'this chick wants me bad' hit on me from behind. I'll give you three guesses who it was, and it wasn't someone who would hit on me in a million years if he knew who I really was... that's for sure.  
Anyway, I start to giggle incessantly until hair falls into my mouth and the sand that was covering it gets swallowed.

Me: Ew. Sand hair.  
M: Why do you have sand in your hair?  
Me: It's always questions with you two!

Telling them I stuck my face in the sand because I felt left out of their sand fight didn't seem like something I should say to try to make them at ease about my sanity right now.

Me: _(I go off on a bit of a rant now, but I blame them for not seeing what's right in front of them!)_ Can't someone just realize they missed their two best friends? Can't someone want to make someone elses Valentine's day better then their crappy Valentine's day? Can't someone want to make someone else happy? Can't someone try to make things right in the world?

M: (speaking to Oliver now, some nerve... _Hehe. "She's got..."_ I'll shut up now). Did she get candy from her Valentine?  
Me: Right here guys.

I wave my hands in front of them.

Me: Look! Come on you two!

I grabbed both of their hands and put them in each other's forcing them to stare into each other's eyes.

Me: You want to have an anti-Valentine's day?  
O: A non-Valentine's day.  
Me: I didn't ask you, Oken. Anyway, how about we start it by being honest with each other. For example Miley, how about you tell Oliver about how disappointed you looked when he said "I love you" to a sandwich the other day instead of you.

Miley snorted with laughter. I didn't think this was funny. So I pressed on.

Me: And Oliver... how about telling Miley how you still have a poster of Hannah Montana up in the back of your closet?  
O: It's covering a hole that you put there when you swung a baseball bat around in it!

They dropped each other's hands and glared at me. Talk about shooting the messenger.

M: Lilly, you didn't have a Valentine's date did you?  
Me: So what if I didn't! Does that mean that I can't try and make my two friends happy on Valentine's day?

**6:45 pm.**

Miley and Oliver conveened a few feet away from me, and the moment I tried to take a step they shot warning glares at me. I wasn't impressed.

They both came up to me with giant grins on their faces and lifted me clear off the ground. I struggled, naturally. _Who do they think they are?_

Taking me down to where the water washed up on the beach, they took me as far as their knees and threw me in!

As I arose from the water, mouth hanging open in shock, I saw them hi-five and go to leave.

Me: Hey! What are you doing?

**7:20 pm.**

Here I am in Miley's door, wringing out my hair and giving the evil glare to both Oliver and Miley who seem mighty cosy on the couch inside and seem to be ignoring my death stares in their direction.

Instead of them letting me in, Jackson opens the door and goes almost right past me, yelling "Happy non-Valentine's day, Desperate!" as he goes to his car. _Oh no! It's catching on!_ I'd thinking about hurting him, if I didn't have two people I already had my sights set on. They don't even notice as I step in and close the door that Jackson left hanging open for me.

O: So, you don't really hate "the Okenator" do you?

Miley snuggled in closer to him. And she thought that I wouldn't notice that! Then she picked up a pillow and pressed it to his face.

M: Do you really think I'd say the opposite?

He wiped his hands on his shirt and then leaned in to kiss her and then just as their lips might have touched... I had to trip over my big feet and landed with a _thump_ on the ground.

Miley and Oliver stared at me as I picked myself up and went running back out the door again.

"Jackson! Wait up!" _(Oh, yeah... that was me by the way.)_

**9:20 am. The day after Non-Valentine's day.**

I'm still on Miley Watch. Like she didn't think I'd notice that she and Oliver shared a secret smile when he turned up for school. She must think I'm completely blind. (Well, OK That's not far from the truth. I am almost completely blind when I don't have these contacts in, but for now I seem to be doing OK).

M: How was your Non-Valentine's day?

That nerve_ (I'm not going to make a joke. NOT going to make a joke at this)_ to ask me that! I was lucky enough that Jackson dropped me off home, but he didn't let me come along on his date. Not like I wanted to tag along anyhow. But my night was totally ruined and I was soaked for most of it and now she asks me how it was!

Me: I sat at home and ate three of the boxes of chocolates my mom got sent. How was yours?

M: Best Non-Valentine's day ever.

I knew then that my exit was the best thing for my BFF's last night. Even if it sucked for me. I linked arms with both of them and we went to class. Miley Watch was officially over. _(Now I might start on Jackson Watch to make him pay for my crappy non-Valentine's day)._

**The End.**


End file.
